


The Masquerade

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Camelot, Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Druids, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin's still not told Arthur the extent of his power, but being introduced as the Druid-King will probably make the King understand.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 438





	The Masquerade

‘This is ridiculous.’ Arthur grumbled, letting Merlin finish buttoning up his shirt.

‘It’s a masquerade, Arthur, not a battle.’ The King pouted, but did not complain as Merlin finally reached for the mask.

‘I don’t get it. Everyone will know it’s me.’ Yes, because the King had gone with a golden mask of a Dragon. The most obvious thing that he could have chosen.

‘It’s a Druid thing.’ Merlin offered, even though it wasn’t really. The celebration was to honour the treaty between their people, with Arthur officially repealing the Magic ban two days prior to this. The festivities were to honour the magic community, to show that Arthur was genuine in his mission to bring Albion towards peace. It helped that his sister was a High Priestess, and also dating Sir Lancelot. Added to that the fact that Merlin was a Magic-user, and Arthur was doing quite well.

Except, Merlin hadn't quite gotten around to telling the King the extent of his Magic. It just never came up, the King was so busy, and Merlin was too happy being accepted for who he was.

‘Do you think Guinevere will like it?’ He turned to admire himself in the mirror, while Merlin wondered what Gwaine would think when he saw Merlin dressed up. He hoped it wasn’t a bad reaction, nobody had ever seen him as a Druid King yet, but Aglain had specifically asked. Merlin had been sneaking out to the Druid camps for months, helping to teach them to control the natural elements.

According to Morgana, he was a good teacher. She usually said that after burning his hair off with a particularly dangerous fireball, or after dousing him in freezing water, so he didn’t have much time to take in the compliment.

‘She’ll love it, Sire.’ He was sure the future-Queen would be very impressed, probably right around the time she finished laughing at the stupidly dorky expression the King was currently wearing.

‘Ow!’ He complained, when Arthur cuffed him around the head.

‘Less of the sarcasm, Merlin.’ The Warlock rolled his eyes, finished preparing the King, and then hastily made his exit.

After all, he had a masquerade to prepare for.

**

Arthur’s nerves were settled the moment Guinevere was on his arm, looking stunning in a dress of red and gold. His colours, which made some part of him pleased. He led his future-Queen across to where the Knights of the Round Table were, surprised to find both Lancelot and Gwaine present.

‘Should you not be with your partners?’ He questioned, admiring their masks. It was pretty obvious who they were, because of the formal clothing and their obvious builds, especially Percival. Gwaine shot him a grin, from behind a mask of white and gold.

‘They’re coming in together, something about the Druids requesting it.’ Arthur took a moment to look around the room, to all those with Magic. He spotted Gaius, discussing something with Aglain. At least, Arthur was pretty sure it was Aglain.

The decorations in the room were alive. It had taken him a moment to realise that the vines moved, that the flowers bloomed and swayed slightly with the music that was filling the room. A singer in the corner, along with a couple of vocals to back her.

‘Together? Why?’ Arthur questioned, Gwen smacking his arm gently.

‘Morgana’s a High Priestess, and Merlin’s… Merlin.’ That was the answer to that, before Aglain clapped his hands together and the people in the room turned to him. Arthur wasn’t used to not being the most awed person in the room, and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

‘Tonight, we’re here to celebrate the joining of two Kingdoms!’ Aglain looked to Arthur, who abandoned Guinevere’s arm with a smile to apologise, moving across. He took Algain’s arm, shaking firmly before looking to the clapping crowd.

‘Incoming.’ Aglain muttered to him quietly, under the applause, before the doors opened.

His first instinct was to look to his sister. A gown of dark green, complimenting the mask, with black lace to trim. Her hair was pulled up above her head, flowers embedded into it, her neck heavy with a pendant that he’d never seen before.

It took Arthur far too long to realise that the person on Morgana’s arm was Merlin.

**

Merlin took a breath, admired Morgana’s dress for a moment. She looked pretty, which he’d told her when she approached. Her response had been a smirk, eyeing him up before winking.

He felt ridiculous. His clothes were bright robes, golds and greens and blues that strangely worked together well. His mask was made of leaves and ferns and flowers, combined with the ivy crown that was seated on his head. A crown. He knew why Aglain had suggested it, to prove to the Druids that they could be accepted in a Kingdom that already had a King.

‘Easy, I’ve got you.’ Morgana promised, taking his arm and nodding to the Guard to open the door. Merlin had seen the hall earlier, had helped deck it out with the beautiful flowers and vines that lined it, but it was still a surprise to see it now. The room was full, people turning as the door opened.

‘All eyes are on you.’ She joked, her hand coming to rest on his. They were both inked up tonight, the markings of the Druids on their skin, which made him feel slightly better about this situation. Aglain met his eye, before he very slowly bowed down.

‘Lord Emrys.’ Merlin winced, flicked his gaze to Arthur, then back to Aglain.

‘Aglain.’ He then was dragged away by Morgana, who obviously wanted to reach Lancelot. As they moved through the crowds, the Druids would bow to Merlin, while Morgana chuckled.

‘Arthur’s never had the attention stolen from him.’ He ignored the High Priestess, focused instead on Gwaine, whose smile had him calming down.

‘Look at you.’ Gwaine stated lowly, before whistling. Merlin laughed, Morgana going to greet Lancelot. His hands were snatched up, Gwaine tugging him closer and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

‘Do I need to bow?’ He joked, Merlin rolling his eyes fondly and then looking to Gwen.

‘You look beautiful.’ She laughed, batted away his hands as he kissed her knuckles. Arthur was walking towards them with his confused face, halted when he got close enough to eye Merlin up and down.

‘Were you going to tell me that you’re the King of the Druids?’ The phrasing was blunt, and Merin just settled for an awkward shrug.

‘I forgot?’ A fond smile, before the King remembered he was supposed to be angry and cuffed Merlin round the back of the head for what had to be at least the fifth time today.

‘Idiot.’

**

‘This is nice.’ Merlin mumbled into Gwaine’s shoulder, arms hooked around his neck as they danced. He’d had one too many glasses of wine, which was making the world move a lot more than it should have been, but Gwaine’s hold was steady.

‘It is.’ The Knight agreed, Merlin sighing and turning to look out across the party. Most were dancing, Arthur and Gwen wrapped up in each other, Morgana laughing as Lancelot twirled her around.

‘I may not say it often, Merls, but I do love you.’ It was stated quietly, but full of sincerity, and it had Merlin peering up at his Knight and admiring the very handsome face.

‘I love you too.’ Simple, he really didn’t need to pretend now, not with everything in the open. With the entirety of Camelot knowing his heart belonged to the man in front of him.

‘Good, otherwise that would have been awkward.’ Gwaine muttered with a smirk, and Merlin snorted as he tried to contain his laughter.

‘Why did they pick red? I hate red.’ He was talking about the flowers that filled the room, the ones that crept up every wall and surrounded all the windows.

‘You’d prefer blue?’ Merlin questioned, already knowing the answer. The colour of the sky, the same as Merlin’s eyes, was Gwaine’s favourite colour. Gwaine nodded, so Merlin looked back to the wall and let his Magic creep out.

They changed slowly, people gasping and clapping, turning to try and find the sorcerer responsible.

But Merlin was too busy, letting Gwaine look right into his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to satisfy my Merwaine affections.
> 
> Btw, anyone want to see any smutty fics? I'm in the mood to write, I just don't know what


End file.
